Make You See
by Tasfanfics
Summary: After an impromptu vacation with the Prior's, Tris is left feeling tense and doubtful. Luckily, Tobias has just the plan to make her feel better. (Takes place in same universe of 6 Cups of Coffee.)


They were finally back in their apartment after their impromptu vacation with the Prior's, and Tris found herself relaxing in the hot tub, the bath bomb she had added earlier leaving the water stained pink and purple. No matter how hard she had tried to make things go smoothly with her dad during their stay, he had found ways to express his distaste with her career time and time again, and she eventually convinced Tobias to pack their things and go home on the third night. Really, it hadn't taken much to persuade Tobias. Just the sight of her tense and agitated had him packing his small suitcase and driving them back to their safe space.

He peered from the bathroom's doorway, drinking in the sight of her head rested on the tub's edge, her eyes closed and eyebrows slightly furrowed. No matter how much Tris claimed she didn't care about her dad's opinion, Tobias knew better. He knew the older man's comments successfully got under his daughter's skin, and while he couldn't exactly argue with Andrew, he could at least help relax the beautiful woman he called his wife.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked softly, leaning on the wooden doorframe.

She opened her eyes, glancing at him with a tender smile. "Unless you don't wanna smell like lavender and coconut oil, by all means, you are welcome."

He stripped his clothes, stepping into the warm water. She scooted forward, allowing him space to sit, and once he was behind her, she relaxed into him, her back flush with his chest, her head resting languidly beneath his chin. His arms wound around her, his fingertips caressing the soft skin of her stomach.

"You know," he said. "You're a great writer, but you're not just a writer, Tris."

"I sometimes just wish he would be happy with me like he is with Caleb," she whispered, barely audible.

It wasn't jealousy, he knew. Tris was happy for her brother, but she simply wanted her father's approval because sometimes, no matter how much we grow up, we still seek approval from those we love.

"Tris, baby...I'm sure he's proud of you. Maybe he's just not so good at expressing it."

She sighed, her whole body rising and crashing with her breath. "Let's not talk about it, okay?"

He nodded against her head, his hands trailing up her arms to her shoulders and neck. Slowly, his fingers started working on unfurling the angry knots her muscles had formed, coaxing them into pliancy. He would make her see her worth, make her see how good she was so she would never doubt herself again. Tobias bent his head, softly peppering kisses on the expanse of skin of her shoulders. He had just the plan to improve her mood tonight.

"Baby, let's get dressed and go out."

She tilted her head, peering at him through her lashes incredulously. "You realize it's almost 11 PM, don't you?"

"And your point is? I don't remember us having curfew!" he teased.

He felt her sigh against him, and for a moment, he was sure she was going to say no. But then, she stood up so fast water swished around, and with a roguish grin, she stumbled out of the tub with a "Whoever gets ready last does laundry tomorrow!" shot over her shoulder. He raced right after her.

§

They ended up on Tobias' motorcycle, cruising through a calmer part of the city where a faint stream of music floated in the air and carried bypassers towards a vintage diner. Most nights, Tris and Tobias found themselves at less known parts of Chicago, but they loved it - the novelty of discovering new places and the inspiration that accompanied it. Tonight was no exception.

Tris was off the motorcycle seconds after they parked, squealing in excitement, dark red lips framing her broad grin. Tobias followed after her, one arm slung around her shoulders, his own lips tugging upwards. Making their way into the diner, they probably looked pretty intimidating with their black leather jackets and jeans - and Tobias' impressive muscular physique and six feet of body - but it served them well when a group of rowdy teenagers standing in the middle of the place parted for them.

Tobias led Tris to a booth that seemed to be tucked away from the world towards the back of the diner's seating area, an unusual choice, considering he liked to sit in more open spaces. A gasp escaped her when she stood in front of the booth, her hand flying to her mouth and her eyes widening in surprise. Uriah, Marlene, Christina, Will, Zeke, and Shauna were peering back at Tris with wide grins.

"Surprise!" they said in chorus, erupting in cheers and greetings a moment later.

"Wha- How?" Tris asked, looking back and forth between their group of friends and Tobias, who was smiling so hard his cheeks should be aching.

"Your husband decided you needed some morale uplifting and called us to the rescue!" Zeke answered, smirking as he clapped Tobias on the back.

"Yeah, you know us, rescue-crew," Uriah teased as he went to hug Tris.

Tris seemed like she'll never recover from her state of bewilderment. "Where did you find this place?"

It was Christina who shot into a tale next: "Marlene and I were so hungry one day when we had work in a nearby place, and we ended up here. You gotta try their burgers!"

"Oh yeah, they're amazing. Take my testimony to it," Marlene agreed, raising her right hand in mock oath.

They all soon launched into chatter, words swarming around them before food was served, jokes thrown in between bites. It was a perfect surprise, Tris thought. She didn't know her friends were the cure to the bitter taste her dad left behind with his words: _Why couldn't you have become like your brother, a prestigious doctor who's helping save people instead of just writing. _She leaned into Tobias' side contentedly, his hand immediately flying to rub her arm.

Shauna was the one to bring the chatter to die down with a clink to her glass. Instantly, everyone quieted down, directing their attention to her. She had an excited gleam in her eye.

"Alright, guys. I have an announcement," she declared. "Concerning our lovely writer, here."

She cleared her throat. "Tris, Tori has a message for you, and considering you're on my team, I'm the one to relay it to you. The Chicago Journal have requested you to work for them. Lauren, their CEO, is visiting Dauntless Magazine headquarters personally tomorrow to meet with you."

Tris bolted up from where she was wedged between Tobias and Uriah, nearly knocking off food off the table. Her eyes were wide, wild with euphoria. The Chicago Journal was the biggest publishing companies in Chicago, and the fact that they requested _her_ out of all people was making her heart race.

"They want _me_?" she squealed.

"Yes! Lauren is so interested in your work," Shauna affirmed, a smile on her face.

Tobias was up in seconds, hugging her tightly, his lips descending on hers with fervor. Their friends hollered and whistled, and they broke apart, only for the rest to envelop Tris in hugs laced with words of congratulations one after the other. Eventually, they decided to order chocolate cake to celebrate, all refraining from alcohol because they have work the next day. They're the last people to leave the diner, the owner locking the door right after them, each parting ways to go home. Tris climbs up the motorcycle after Tobias, hugging his middle and resting her head on his back as he drives them back home. Before they go up to their apartment, though, he takes off her helmet gently, smoothing her hair and taking her face in his hands instead.

"Tris," he says tentatively.

"Yeah, Tobias?" she whispers back. Their voices may be hushed, but their eyes are awake.

"I want you to promise me," he murmurs, his lips inches away from hers, his forehead flush with hers. "I want you to promise me you won't let anyone get under your skin again, _anyone_, even me."

Her eyes slipped shut. It was a lot he was asking from her; it was hard. "I'll try." It was the closest thing to a promise he was going to get about this matter, he knew.

He slotted his lips against hers, gentle and affectionate, his hands flying to her face, fingertips tracing her cheekbones. Eventually, it was the chilly wind - rippling through their clothes in waves - that got them to break apart, and with a languid smile, he took her hand, a "Gotta get some sleep, so I can do that laundry tomorrow." slipping past his lips as she laughed lightly with him.


End file.
